


A Wild Robin Appears

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Parenting Advice, and other such dangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorelai and Rick are a little worried about Bruce's decision to take in a certain 14-year-old circus performer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Robin Appears

"That kid is fourteen!" 

"I'm aware." 

"You have no experience with children or teens!" 

Bruce sighed heavily. He knew he shouldn't have taken the phone call from Rick and Lorelai at work, but he had patrol tonight. What else was he supposed to do? 

"Do you even know what to feed a fourteen-year-old boy?" Lorelai demanded. 

"Alfred does," Bruce said simply.

"So you took in this poor, traumatized kid who has spent his whole life in a circus, and you're going to dump him on Alfred? Who already raised you?" Rick asked, stunned. "Are you nuts?!" 

"I'm going to be around." 

"Between work, your wonky social life and your after-school job, when?" Lorelai asked. Her voice became gentle. "When are you going to make time for this kid? His parents died, he's scared and probably lonely and sad, and you are not known for your time management skills."

"I'll work it out," Bruce told them. "I promise. I know you two are very worried, because you have children, and you know the challenges that are involved in that, but I can manage." 

"What's his favorite color?" Lorelai asked. 

Bruce blinked. "Uh...wh...what?" 

"What's his favorite movie?" Rick asked. 

"Well, I-" 

"His favorite band?" Lorelai asked. "The food he hates the most? Is he allergic to anything?" 

"I can find those things out!" 

"Oh, Sweetie," Lorelai said sympathetically. "You're so dead."


End file.
